How I Met Your Mother
by mebe1993
Summary: Elliot and Olivia some of the milestones in their lives together. Some through the eyes of their daughter and others through conversation.
1. Bedtime Stories

_**Hi guys, this isn't my first FanFic. The first FF that I wrote I didn't finish because about halfway through it I felt like it wasn't going where I wanted it to go. I am trying a different approach with this one so hopefully it will be better.**_

_**In this story both Elliot and Olivia start out in there mid twenties. They are married and Kathy, Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli do not exist. Elliot is telling his and Liv's daughter how they met because she wants a bedtime story.**_

_**I really hope you like it.**_

_**P.S. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update sooner. :)**_

"And that Maddie is the story of how I met your mother." Elliot pulled up the covers on his 5-year old daughter as he got up off of the bed.

"Daddy, I know that's not how you met mommy. You have to tell me a real story or I can't sleep. Please?" Maddie stuck her lip out in a mock pout knowing that it always won her dad over.

"Okay I will tell you the real story of how I met mommy and after that you have to go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Alright. Well its kind of a long story..."

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen Years Earlier<em>

A young Elliot Stabler was sitting at his desk filling out the usual, boring paperwork that somehow had consumed his life. He was brought out of his thoughts by the most amazingly beautiful voice he had ever heard. Her voice.

"Excuse me. Is Captain Cragen here?" An equally as young Olivia Benson asked Elliot who up until this point had his back turned towards her. He turned around to respond to her and Olivia's heart skipped a beat. She was looking at the most beautiful face she had ever seen. His face.

"Uhm. Yeah he's in his office. I'll take you." Elliot stood up from his seat and extended a hand of Olivia to shake. "I'm Elliot by the way. Elliot Stabler. You are?"

"Oh uh..Olivia Benson. I'm the new detective…hopefully." She laughed nervously hoping to hide the blush that was slowly creeping onto her stared at each other for a second before things got awkward and Olivia cleared her throat. "So uh..Captain Cragen's office..You were supposed to be taking me to it."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Elliot chuckled equally if not more nervous than Olivia. "Right this way." He walked to Cragen's door and knocked. Once Cragen gave him permission to enter he stuck his head in the door. "Olivia Benson is here for the detective position. Want me to send her in?"

Cragen looked up from his computer screen to answer Elliot. "Send her in, Thanks" Olivia entered the office and sat greeted Cragen before sitting down in front of his desk.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm here to interview for the detection position." Olivia said, before fixing her jacket which had slipped down off of her shoulder.

"Yes, well I read you resume, and you have an excellent jacket. You are the last person I have left that is interested in this job and you are by far the best. So I would say if you are willing to take the position I would love to give it to you. How does that sound?" Cragen asked before closing the folder that pretty much described everything about Olivia.

"That sounds wonderful. This is actually a lot easier than I was expecting. I thought this would be similar to pulling out teeth. But I would love to take the job. I have wanted this for quite some time actually."

"Then its settled. Today is Monday so you can start on…Wednesday. I will have your gun and badge here for you when you get here. You will be parented with Elliot so I must warn you. He can be quite a handful but I think you can handle him. If you don't have any questions or concerns then we are done here and I will see you on Wednesday." Cragen glanced up to see Elliot peeking in the window eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Alright. Thank you so much I will see you on Wednesday." Olivia stood up and shook Cragen's hand once more.

"Oh one more thing. When you go back out there could you tell Elliot not to stare in here…It's weird."

"Sure thing. Thanks Captain." Olivia turned and walked out of Cragen's office just in time to see Elliot scrambling back to his desk pretending as if he had been sitting there the entire time.

Elliot turned around when he heard the door to Cragen's office open. "Hey, how did it go in there?"

"It went well. I got the job so you will be seeing a lot more of me. Now you won't have to stare into Cragen's window anymore."

Elliot's face immediately turned beet red. "You uh..you saw that?"

Olivia smiled "No actually Cragen did. He just told me to pass the message because staring at people is weird."

"Yeah I know that now." Elliot looked around at everyone in the squad room awkwardly before turning back to Olivia "So do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something? I mean we are going to be working together so I figured we could get to know each other a little."

"Uhm. Can I take a raincheck. I actually have some things that I have to take care of. And hey I'll be back Wednesday so we can always have coffee later." Olivia smiled at him.

Elliot tried to hide the disappointment in his voice when he responded to her. "Yeah. We could do that. But I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Alright you do that." With that Olivia turned and left the bullpen and left Elliot's mind in a fog.

"Daddy, Mommy didn't like you?" Maddie asked her big brown looking up at her father questioningly.

"Oh she liked me Mad. She just didn't know it yet…Back to the story."

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen Years Earlier (contd.)<em>

Fin and Munch walked into the bullpen returning from questioning a witness in another case. As they were walking in Olivia was walking out and neither man could help but notice her beauty. Fin was the first to speak about her. "Hey Stabler, who was that?"

"That, Fin, was my new partner. Now you can't make those wise cracks about me being without a partner."

"Man. How come you get her and I stuck with Munch's old ass." Fin turned and looked at Munch who up until this point had been unusually silent.

Munch looked at Fin and then Elliot. "Hey, you weren't complaining when my white ass saved yours. And besides Stabler can't keep a partner anyway. She will be scared away within a month."

"Come on Munch. A month? More like two weeks." Fin added laughing.

"Okay. I'm not going to scare her off. Alright. She seems..I don't know..different." Elliot looked down at his hands.

"Wait. Is the Elliot Stabler smitten?" Munch started smiled mischievously.

"No I'm not smitten..Who even says smitten any more Munch. Look, I'm going to go get some coffee because anything is better than that sludge you try to make."

* * *

><p>"And that is how I met your mother. Is that a good enough story?"<p>

"NO! You didn't tell about how you feel in love and how I was born or anything."

"I'll make you a deal. You go to sleep now and tomorrow I will finish the rest of the story. Okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Daddy!"

"Goodnight Munchkin." Elliot got up off of Maddie's bed and tucked her in before kissing her head. He walked to the door and hit the light switch. He looked back at his daughter one last time before closing her door and walking into the room that he shared with the love of his life.

_**What do you think? Should I continue with this story or should I try another idea? You're opinions really matter so please review or DM me if you really have a strong opinion. Thanks tons!**_


	2. Freaking Out

_**Okay. I got such a great reaction to the first chapter that I decided to keep going. So I decided to tell about their life now as well as go back into the past and tell about the big moments. Let me know what you guys think of that approach. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay…I don't own SVU :( **_

Elliot walked into the bedroom and saw waiting for him patiently on the bed. Olivia looked when she saw him enter and smiled before scooting over to make room for him and asking, "She finally asleep?"

"Yeah. After about fifteen thousand stories. She asked me to tell her the story of how we met."

Olivia turned to lay her head on Elliot's chest as he got comfortable on the bed. "Well..What did you tell her?" Elliot began playing with Olivia's hair. Sometime over the past few years it had become his favorite pastime.

"I told her about the first day you came into the precinct when you had your interview."

"How did that work out?"

"Pretty well I guess. But then she wanted to know how we fell in love and how she was born?"

"Okay..You are not telling our 5 year-old how we had sex and then nine months here comes Maddie"

"I told her I would tell her tomorrow night…And I wasn't going to tell her that anyway. I was just going to I don't know..make up something."

"Good luck skating around that one. You know how many questions she ask."

"Yeah, I wonder where she gets it from." Olivia swatted Elliot playfully on the chest. Elliot looked at Olivia and she laughed at the look on his his face. He them over so that he was laying on top of her. "You think its funny Liv?"

"Yes, I do actually. What are you gonna do about?"

Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia before raising her hands above her head and holding them down on the bed. "You'll see" He chuckled before returning his mouth to hers.

* * *

><p>The next was a little hectic just like most mornings in the Stabler home. Olivia was downstairs in the kitchen finishing putting together Maddie's lunch for school. She finished getting Maddie's lunch together and went to the pantry to grab some cereal for her to eat. "Maddie come on." Soon she heard the shuffling of little feet down the stairs.<p>

"Okay. Mommy." Maddie answered as she entered the kitchen and climbed into one of the barstools at the counter. She immediately started eating the cereal in front of her.

Olivia turned around and looked at Maddie. She was the spitting image of her father except of the brown hair that she got from Olivia. "Where's Daddy, Mad?"

"He's in the potty." Maddie answered without looking up from her bowl. Just as she finished her sentence Elliot walked in and greeted them both.

"Morning Munchkin." Elliot kissed Maddie's forehead then turned to Olivia and kissed her "Morning baby."

"Good morning daddy." Maddie finished the last of her cereal and put her spoon back in the bowl.

"Sweetie can you put the bowl in the sink please?" Olivia asked before going to clean the spot on the counter where she had been sitting. Elliot noticed that Maddie was having difficulty reaching far enough into the sink to put the bowl down so he came to help her. She turned around and looked at him and smiled.

"Alright kiddo. Its time to go. Grab your bag and jacket so we can leave, alright." Elliot instructed Maddie as he turned away from the sink. He looked at Olivia and noticed that she looked funny. "Liv are you feeling okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Yeah." Before she could say anything else Maddie came back in the kitchen with her backpack and jacket.

Elliot looked at Olivia for a moment before turning to Maddie. "Okay Maddie. Mommy and I are going to drop you off on our way to work." Everyone turned to go out of the door. Olivia stopped right before she got to the door.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you at the car. I forgot my badge." Olivia turned and went back to the house while Elliot and Maddie went to the car and waited. Elliot noticed that she was taking a while to come back to car so he went back into the house to check on her. When he got inside he didn't see Olivia but he heard something in the downstairs bathroom.

"Liv, are you okay in there?" He soon got his answer when he heard her heaving over the toilet. "I'm coming in?" He walked into the bathroom to see her kneeling in front of the toilet. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back until she was finished.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and after a moment of silence she finally spoke. "El. I'm late."

"I know were late for work but you're not going if you're sick"

"No, I didn't get my period this month."

"Liv are you-" Before he could finish his statement she interrupted him.

"I didn't think anything of it until now. El, I can't be pregnant. I just-" It was Elliot's turn to interrupt her.

"I tell you what. I'll take Maddie to school. You stay here and I'll pick up a pregnancy test on the way back and we'll do the test. If its negative we have nothing to worry about and if its positive then we will take it from there. Deal?"

"Deal" Elliot helped Olivia up and out to the couch. He kissed her forehead and left to go take Maddie to school.

* * *

><p>Elliot returned after about half an hour. Olivia went into the bathroom and took the test and left it on the bathroom counter. She went into the living room where Elliot was sitting on the couch. She sat down beside him. Elliot looked at her before he spoke.<p>

"Do you remember when we found out you were pregnant with Maddie?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget it."

* * *

><p>Elliot was awoken by a firm slap to the chest. He jumped and then sat straight up. "What the hell was that?" He looked and saw Olivia standing beside the bed pacing back and forth. "Liv, Honey are you okay?"<p>

"No, I'm not okay Elliot. Do I look okay? I'm freaking out right now."

Elliot stood up in front of Olivia to keep her from pacing. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He saw something he rarely ever saw. Fear. "What's going on?"

She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and worked her way out of Elliot's grip. "I missed my period."

"Liv, that means you could be pregnant?"

"Exactly"

Elliot took a step towards her "Why is that a bad thing? We talked about this. I thought you wanted to have children."

"I did but now that it could be happening..I just..I don't know..got scared." Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit on the edge of the bed. Then turned towards her.

"Why are you scared? You have nothing to be scared of. You are amazing. And you are going to be a wonderful mother."

"How do you know? I mean you know how awful my childhood was. I don't even know how to be a mother."

"I don't know how to be a father. But we will learn together. And we are going to make mistakes but thats okay because we are going to love this child more than anything in the world."

"How do you make everything sound so easy?" Olivia wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I'm just that great." Olivia pushed him playfully before becoming serious again.

"I guess I have to take the test, huh?"

"Yeah but I'll be right here. I promise."

* * *

><p>Olivia was pulled from her thoughts when the timer on her phone went off meaning the three minutes it took for the test to finish were up. She picked up the test and took a deep breath. Both her and Elliot in at the same time. With tears in her eyes, Olivia took one last breath and flipped over the test…<p>

_**So this is kind of a cliffhanger I know. And I'm sorry but I had to make it interesting somehow. I tried to make this chapter a little better. I'm letting you guys vote on whether you want her to be pregnant and keep this going throughout the story or not be pregnant and continue with the story of their relationship as before. Again, let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading what y'all write. I hope you liked it. Thanks peoples. :**_


	3. That's Better

_**I am sorry that I have not updated sooner. I just got busy with school and other things and this story kind of got pushed to the side. But I am going to try to make time to write so that I can update sooner this time. **_

_**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I really take what everyone writes into consideration when I write the next chapter. That being said, I have to say that I am pleasantly surprised at how you wanted this chapter to go. So I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think…please. :)**_

_**Also I should let you know before this chapter that Casey is married. Her husband's name is Greg. They have a daughter named Sophia.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. *tear***_

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts when the timer on her phone went off meaning the three minutes it took for the test to finish were up. She picked up the test and took a deep breath. Both her and Elliot breathed in at the same time. With tears in her eyes, Olivia took one last breath and flipped over the test…

"It's..It's positive" she stared at the test in disbelief. Elliot took the test out of her hand and looked at with the same expression. After minute he broke the silence that filled the room.

"We're gonna have another baby" he said still looking at the test.

"Yeah. We're having a baby" Olivia's was just above a whisper as she spoke. She stood up and walked to the window and stood looking out into the front yard. "This is a good thing, right?" she asked after a while, her voice sounding a bit louder now.

"Of course it is. I mean we are going to have to discuss a few things, but we can make this work."

Olivia looked at the time on the clock on the wall, "Speaking of work, we are late. We have to go." She started walking to the door but Elliot grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned around and looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Elliot, seriously we gotta go."

"Liv, you were in the bathroom throwing up all of your guts. You don't need to go to work. Please stay home..Please."

"El come on. I'm fine..I promise."

"But Liv, I would really feel a lot better if you stayed home. Just for today. I'll just tell Cragen you're sick. Please..for me."

"Oh that's not fair. You know when you say 'please for me' I always give in."

"Yeah, I know..So you'll stay home then?"

"Just for today. But tomorrow I'm going to work no matter what."

Elliot was smiling now as he started walking to the door. He kissed Olivia on the forehead. "Thank you." He leaned and kissed her lips softly. As he put his hand on the door knob he turned back around toward Olivia. "I want to relax today, okay? I'll pick up Maddie from Casey after ballet so you don't have to worry about that. I'll bring home dinner. So just sit and relax."

"Alright. Fine. I'll just sit here and do..nothing."

Elliot called over his shoulder as he was closing the door, "Good!"

* * *

><p>A little after six, Olivia was awoken from her nap by the sound of the door opening. Soon she heard little feet running throughout the house and knew they had to be coming from Maddie. She sat up on the couch just in time to catch Maddie as she ran to Olivia. "Madeline, honey, slow down. Don't run okay."<p>

"Sorry Mommy. Daddy said you were sick." Maddie climbed into the sofa and stood on her knees bouncing on the cushions.

"Yeah baby. Mommy's stomach was icky. Honey please stop bouncing on the couch." Maddie stopped bouncing but remained standing on the couch. "Did you have fun at school and dance?"

"Yes. When Aunt Casey came to pick me up she gave me candy."

"Well I can see that. Because you're just a ball of energy."

"And she did my ballerina bun." Maddie pointed to the bun that sat neatly on the top of her head.

"It's very pretty."

"And Sophia is sleeping here this weekend"

"Really? That will be fun. Why don't you change out of your dance clothes and put on something else?"

"Okay Mommy" Olivia looked up and saw Elliot coming into the living room. He sat down beside her and kissed her. "Hi. How was work?"

"It was okay. No new cases. How are you feeling?"

"Well I got sick a couple more times but that was it. I'm fine."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No I'm fine..So Maddie told me Sophia is going to be here this weekend."

"Uh yeah. When I picked Maddie up Greg asked if we could take Sophia for the weekend. He is planning something for the weekend since its their anniversary. Is it okay if she stays? I mean I assumed it would be fine."

"No, no its fine. I love Sophia and Greg and Casey do help a lot with Maddie."

"Yeah. Well I brought dinner. Chinese, your favorite."

"Alright. I'm gonna go check on Maddie and then we'll be down."

"Okay. She's being a little quiet up there." Elliot chuckled as Olivia stood up and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into Maddie's room and couldn't help but laugh at what she saw. Maddie was stuck in her shirt trying to pull it over her head. "Maddie, sweetie, what are you doing?" Olivia rushed over to her and bent down trying to grab the shirt from Maddie, who was still grabbing at it.<p>

"Mommy, I'm stuck. Help me." Maddie was becoming somewhat panicked.

"Okay. Let go of the shirt and be still." Maddie stopped moving and Olivia pulled to shirt over her body in one movement. "See all better."

Maddie released a breath then looked at Olivia. "Thanks Mommy."

"You're welcome baby. Come on Daddy's waiting so we can eat dinner."

Maddie and Olivia made went back down stairs but not before Olivia had to remind Maddie not to run on the stairs. When they walked into the kitchen Elliot was hanging up his phone. He turned to Olivia with an apologetic look.

"Did you get called back into work?" Olivia asked as she walked further into the kitchen.

"Yeah. We got another vic. "

"Alright well I'll call the sitter and we'll go." Olivia reached for her phone but Elliot stopped her.

"You're supposed to have the day off remember. It's technically still the day. So stay here with Maddie. Please."

Olivia her phone down and let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Maddie and I will have some girl time."

Maddie who had been quiet throughout their conversation tapped Elliot on the leg. He bent to make eye contact with her. "Daddy, will you be home for my story?"

"I don't know munchkin, but I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"But you have to tell me story tonight. You promised."

"I know sweetie and I'm really sorry." Elliot pushed Maddie's hair out of her face. "What if Mommy tells you a story tonight and tomorrow night I'll tell you two stories."

Maddie looked at Olivia and then back to Elliot. "But Mommy doesn't do it the same."

Olivia pulled Maddie's hair off of her shoulders before she bent down too. "I'll do the best I can to tell you a story just like Daddy. You can teach me. Okay?"

Maddie thought for a second. "Okay"

Elliot kissed Maddie's forehead then he and Olivia stood up. "I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed Olivia and walked out of the kitchen and then the front door.

Olivia and Maddie ate dinner, Maddie did her homework and was now bathed and ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat down the bed beside Maddie. "Okay Maddie. Let's see if I can tell a story like Daddy."<p>

"It's gonna be really hard. Daddy tells good stories."

"Well. I have a lot of work to do then. So what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Uhm..Tell me about when I was a baby."

"Let me think..Alright I have a story."

Olivia was woken up by the sound of crying, Maddie's crying. Olivia jumped up off the bed forgetting about the stitched in her abdomen until she was reminded by the pain. "Hold on baby. I'm coming as fast as I can believe me." She reached into the basinet beside her bad and grab the screaming baby. Just as she sat on the bed Casey who was still half asleep followed by a even less awake Greg walked into the room.

Casey sat on the bed beside Olivia. "Had I known she was gonna cry this much I might have rethought my offer to let you stay here while Elliot's at that conference."

"I'm sorry. She's cranky and sleepy and hungry."

"Greg. Go grab a bottle out of the fridge." Greg rushed out the room and grabbed a bottle he returned shortly and handed the bottle to Olivia who quickly began feeding Maddie. That worked for a whole two seconds before Maddie was crying again. Olivia stood up and started pacing.

"When she's like this Elliot walks her up and down the hallway."

Greg finally began waking up. "Well then lets go in the hallway."

They all went into the hallway and Olivia started walking back and forth in the hallway bouncing Maddie in her arms. After 20 minutes Casey decided to give a try and began pacing in the hallway just like Olivia had. When that didn't work Greg gave it a try with the same result. After about an hour they still had a crying baby.

Olivia ran a hand down her face. "How is it Elliot can do this and she goes to sleep in two seconds? Ugh. I can't do this. I need Elliot."

Casey walked over to Olivia. "Liv, you're doing fine. It's only been a couple of weeks and your still getting adjusted. And you know Elliot can't come home yet. Not for a couple more days. We're here. And we'll stay up as long as it takes. Right Greg?"

Greg was about to agree but he thought about what Casey had just said. The way things were going this could take a while. He wasn't sure that he could handle that. When he saw the look that Casey was giving him though he knew he had no choice but to agree. "Uh yeah, Liv we'll stick it out with you..No matter what."

"Thanks. I really am sorry to put you through this."

"Liv, we knew what we we're getting into when we offered to let you stay here. Don't worry. You're fine."

"Thanks. Umm. Maybe we should try feeding her again. I'm gonna go grab the bottle."

Olivia sat back on the bed and began feeding Maddie. She finished feeding and fell asleep after Olivia burped her. Casey came into the room and sat down beside Olivia. "See, Liv. I told you you could do it. You just question yourself then you get stressed and she gets stressed."

"I know your right. I just worry that I'm gonna do something thats gonna screw her up. I want her to stay as perfect as she is right now." Olivia looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "I guess I'm just being over protective."

"No you're being a mother. A really good one. This is just going to take some getting used to. But once you do, you're going to be amazing."

"Thanks Casey. You don't how much that means to me."

"Don't mention it. But I think we all should get some sleep before she wakes up again and we have to do this all over again."

"Yep. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"How was that?" Olivia looked down at her daughter.<p>

"Well, I think Daddy would be proud. You did good Mommy." Maddie looked up at her mother as she spoke.

"Thank you baby. Now come on. Under the covers you go. You have school tomorrow." Olivia leaned down and kissed Maddie before walking to the door. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mommy."

Olivia turned on Maddie's flower night light then turned off the over head light before walking out of her room and cracking the door. She went into her room and laid on the bed thinking about the new life that was growing in her. Soon there would be another little person to tuck in at night and tell these stories to. Eventually she fell asleep and when Elliot got home he went up to their bedroom to find her laying on the bed with her hand draped over her stomach.

**I hope you liked it. I promise I will try to update sooner this time. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Change Happens

**I am sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I know I told you guys that I would be update more often but I got busy with school and exams and papers. I am out of school for the summer now so I am hoping to have more time to write. Hopefully you guys are sticking with me and the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly.**

A few weeks had passed since Olivia and Elliot found out that they were expecting again. They had their first doctor's appointment and everything seemed fine. Much to Liv's distaste, they decided to tell everyone at the precinct their good news, which meant Liv had been put on ass duty. But Maddie was by far the most excited to have what she was sure was a little sister to play with.

"How long now Mommy?" looking up from her dinner plate.

Olivia looked at Elliot who was trying his hardest not to laugh at the question Maddie had been asking every chance she got "Maddie, honey, we talked about this remember? The baby has to get big in my belly and then it will come. That takes months. It won't be for a while."

Maddie nodded and was quiet for a moment before she got baby fever all over again. "I can't wait to play with her. We can play dress up and have tea parties. Oh and I can do her hair."

This time it was Elliot who tried to explain how having a baby worked. "Munchkin, the baby might be a boy. You could have a little brother in there."

"But boys are icky. I think the baby should be a girl." Maddie was clearly not going to accept the possibility of having a baby brother.

By this time everyone was finished with dinner. Olivia stood up from the table and grabbed the plates from the table. She then turned to Maddie. "Alright little lady, you have to clean your room if you want Sophia to come over tonight."

"My room is clean." Maddie looked up at her mother.

Elliot finished putting the rest of the dishes left on the table in the sink and turned to Maddie. "Mad, your mother said to clean your room. Go clean it." Maddie let out an agitated breath and went upstairs.

Olivia turned to Elliot with a smirk on her face "You know she has your attitude." Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck.

"Well she is stubborn too. I wonder where she got that." Elliot countered grabbing her hips.

"See that is where you're wrong because I'm not stubborn"

"Yeah you are. Once you've made up your mind there is no changing it."

"Well I once made up my mind that we would stay strictly friends, but I changed my mind.

* * *

><p>Olivia, Alex and Casey were sitting at the table having lunch. Casey and Alex had been badgering Olivia with questions about her relationship with Elliot. Unfortunately they were getting nowhere.<p>

"At least give him a chance. That is all I'm asking you to do." Alex pleaded.

"I already told both of you, I am not jeopardizing our friendship to make you two happy. If it didn't work out with us, I would lose him as a friend and I can't let that happen. He means way too much to me." Olivia looked both of the girls in the eye.

This time it was Casey's turn to try to get Olivia to see things their way. "Are afraid he doesn't have feelings for you? Because we all know he does. You can tell just by the way he looks at you. And your eyes light up when you talk about him."

Alex looked at Casey then said the one thing that got Olivia's attention, "And we, uh, we think you're kind of perfect for each other. Besides you're just in love with him as he is with you."

Olivia looked up from her plate at Alex. Her eyes were locked on Alex's for a minute before she finally spoke "You.. what did you say?"

Alex took a deep breath before she spoke "Come on. It's so obvious. You two are in love with each other. When two people feel this strongly for one another there is no way it wouldn't work."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Casey broke the awkward silence that had consumed the table. "Liv, Can you just promise me one thing?"

Olivia looked at Casey. "What?"

"If he asks you out on a date or something, just say yes. And if you don't have an amazing time, then forget it happened and go back to being friends. No harm, no foul. Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that." What Olivia didn't was that under the table Alex had sent Elliot a text message.

* * *

><p>Elliot lifted Olivia onto the counter and settled between her legs. "So you changed your mind, huh?"<p>

"Yeah I did."

Elliot leaned in and began to kiss along her jawline. "And how did that work out for you?" Elliot pulled back to look in her eyes.

Olivia looked deep into Elliot's eyes and whispered "It was the best decision I ever made." She leaned in and captured his lips in what started out as a sweet kiss but ended up becoming passionate. They were interrupted by the doorbell followed to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Ready to spend the weekend with two 5 year olds?"

Elliot laughed "Is it too late to change our minds?"

"I think so"

"I'll go get the door." Elliot kissed her once more and went to open the door before Maddie got to it. "Maddie don't open the door. Let me do it." He opened the door and was almost knocked out of the way as the two girls ran towards each other.

Casey walked in once it was safe and greeted Elliot and Olivia who was walking into the foyer. "Hey Elliot, hey Liv, and baby Stabler." she looked down at Olivia's stomach.

Both Elliot and Olivia answered at the same time "Hey Casey"

"Guys I want to apologize in advance. Greg let her get into the candy jar and God only knows how much she ate. So be warned."

Olivia laughed "Its alright Case. We can handle it."

"Alright. Well I will see you guys tomorrow. Good Luck."

Olivia walked Casey to the door. "Thanks. See you later."

Elliot walked into the living room to see Maddie and Sophia standing on the sofa. "Oh no. Girls you know you're not supposed to stand on the couch." He grabbed them both and lifted one girl over each shoulder. He walked back into the foyer where Olivia was finishing locking the door. "Hey Liv, we got a couple of rule breakers."

"Hmm. Well what do you suppose we do with them?"

Giggles of the two girls filled the house. "Well we could let them go."

Maddie tapped Elliot's back. "Daddy, let us go."

Olivia appeared to be thinking it over. "Yeah, or we could tickle them."

Sophia looked at Maddie. "Aunt Livvy, no"

Olivia walked up to Elliot and began tickling the girls. Soon the house was filled with squeals and giggles. Olivia finally stopped tickling thing. "Alright babe. I think they've learned their lesson. Put them down."

Elliot lowered the girls down to the floor. "Alright. You two are safe for now. Maddie, can you and Sophie go play in your room? And take Soph's bag with you."

"Okay Daddy" The girls went upstairs talking the whole way up.

**So this is just a little chapter to see if you guys are hanging in there. Again I am sorry I didn't update sooner. Comment and let me know what you guys want to see next chapter and I will see if I can make it happen. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
